SHINIGAMI
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sebuah cinta bisa membuat keajaiban terjadi. Saat tubuh pucat ryeowook terbaring, Yesung memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Shinigami dan melawan takdir. Perjuangan cinta dimulai.superjuniorFF yewook/kisung/kihyun


**SHINIGAMI**

**Pairing :**YeWook, KiSung, KyuWook, KiHyun

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read. Ingat bahwa FF buatan saya selalu penuh kejutan. Bwahahahaa…**

**Summary :**Sebuah cinta bisa membuat keajaiban terjadi. Saat tubuh pucat ryeowook terbaring, Yesung memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Shinigami dan melawan takdir. Perjuangan cinta dimulai.

**Genre : Fantasy, romance**

Baiklah! kembali dari Hiatus yang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Hihihihihi.. mian ya readers sekalian. Emph… ini adalah FF yang di request! Yang merasa angkat tangan deh…untuk berikutnya saya akan mengabulkan request'an readers sekalian asalkan reviewannya buanyakkkk… kekekekeke

.

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

.

.

.

Author pov.

Namja tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang sudah tak berdaya. Aliran bulir hangat bagai permata itu jatuh menggenang dan membasahi pipinya. Deras hujan yang terlihat dari jendela besar kamar itu bagai tak mau kalah, turun tanpa mengasihi bumi. Seolah langit ikut menangis atas kepergian sang kekasih namja tampan itu.

"Wookie.. bangunlah!" terus begitu. Perintah itulah yang terus terdengar lirih dan pilu dari bibirnya yang pucat. Dia tak kenal lelah terus menangisi tubuh mungil yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang sedang tertidur degan lelapnya. "Chagiya.. jangan tinggalkan aku, eoh!"

Sementara di ruangan itu, seorang Shinigami – malaikat pencabut nyawa – dewa kematian sedang menatapnya iba. Yeoja bersayap hitam itu dan berwajah cantik itu seolah tak tega melihat namja tampan yang sedang meraungi jasad yang rohnya sudah ia genggam.

"Gwechana Haerin-ah?" deg… deg… sebuah rasa sakit menusuk jantung shinigami itu. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. "Tak bisa melakukan tugasmu?"

"Oppa… aku…." Yeoja itu terbata, ditatapnya sosok Shinigami yang lebih tua darinya yang kini muncul di sampingnya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah, apa ia harus mengatakan ia tak tega. Ini tugasnya, dan selalu ia lakukan seperti itu. Sementara Shinigami lain – donghae – yang di panggilnya oppa itu sibuk dengan catatan yang ada di tangannya.

"Kim Ryeowook – usia 20 tahun – meninggal tepat diwaktu ini – semua sudah tertulis jelas saeng. Apa yang kau ragukan? Bawa dia!" donghae menunjuk sosok roh yang di pegang erat oleh yeosaengnya itu. Roh yang berpandangan kosong seolah tak sadar. Hanya menatapi tubuhnya yang tertidur lelap.

"Tapi oppa.. mereka saling mencintai. Kau lihat namja itu, dia seolah ingin menyusul namja imut ini"

Donghae menatap iba Yesung yang meraung mengiris hati di depan jasad namjachingunya itu. Ia mengenal namja itu, namja yang menjadi tugas yeosaengnya untuk mengambil nyawanya saat ia tua nanti. Itu sudah diatur, sudah di tata dengan sedemikian rupa tanpa ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kecuali mukjizat yang mungkin saja datang.

Haerin – adiknya itu memang shinigami baik hati yang mencabut nyawa orang baik hati juga. Dia hanya akan mencabut nyawa namja berhati bersih seperti kim ryeowook dan mungkin Yesung kemudian. Sementara dia, shinigami yang mencabut nyawa yeoja baik hati. Masih banyak shinigami lain dengan tugas berbeda tapi intinya satu – mencabut nyawa orang yang hidup dan membawanya ketempat yang seharusnya.

"Kita pergi haerin-ah! Leeteuk hyung akan cemas jika kita terlambat" donghae menepis rasa simpati di hatinya. Di tariknya tangan adiknya yang masih menggenggam erat roh ryeowook. Ingin menangis melihat cinta besar kini tinggal perjuangan sia-sia. Donghae tersenyum miris saat adiknya sudah mendahului dia meneteskan air mata untuk cinta yang besar diantara kedua manusia yang amat menyentuh dirinya.

%ika. Zordick%

CTEEERRRR….

"Yak… apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kibum persis di telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir kemudian mengecup singkat pipi sang Shinigami bersayap hitam yang ada disampingnya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik kuas lukisnya dari pemandangan kota yang sedang ia lukis. Terdengar kekehan manja. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau jadi banyak kerjaan, kibummie. Jadi aku mencegah kematian terjadi. Hingga kau tak perlu berpaling dari hidupku"

Mereka sedang di atas sebuah bukit yang dapat menunjukkan keindahan kota yang dilukiskan oleh seorang kyuhyun. Awan mendung dengan kilat yang menyambar. Kyuhyun menambahkan warna merah untuk api di salah satu gedung dan dalam hitungan detik terbakarlah gedung itu. Dia menyeringgai melihat beberapa shinigami lain yang terbang hendak melakukan tugasnya dari bencana yang sedang di buatnya.

"Kyunnie~ jika kau bisa melakukannya bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya" kibum menyingkirkan kuas yang di genggam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun patuh, ya~ hanya pada shinigami tampan bersayap hitam itu. Shinigami yang menjemput rohnya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia manusia pendosa yang bahkan shinigami yang bertugas khusus untuknya tak sudi untuk mencabut nyawanya. Dia terus terluka menahan rasa sakit tanpa ada satupun yang berniat menolongnya.

Kibum – shinigami inilah yang mengakat rohnya dengan sangat lembut, membebaskannya dari rasa sakit yang selama ini di deritanya. Tapi dia sadari dia masih pendosa yang bahkan DIA tak ingin menerimanya. Hingga dia menjadi iblis yang suka melakukan segala yang ia sukai.

"Kibummie, kau ingat kenapa DIA menjadikanku iblis?"

Kibum mengeriyit bingung, di elusnya dengan sabar pipi pucat namja yang bertatapan mengerikan yang begitu mencintainya itu. Hanya dialah yang bisa membuat iblis ini patuh, oleh karenanya DIA menitipkan iblis ini padanya. Hingga sayap putihnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Dia tak menyesal, dia senang karena dengan itu dia mempunyai keistimewaan yang membuatnya semakin setia.

"Itu sebuah rahasia, yang kau dan aku takkan pernah tahu"

Kyuhyun tertawa, suara mengerikan dan mengiris hati seorang iblis yang selamanya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Posisi yang dikutuk dan takkan pernah di hargai cukup menjadikan alasan betapa hancurnya dirinya. "Karena rasa benci dan dendamku pada semua mahluk di dunia ini. Mereka jahat padaku, mereka membuatku menderita. Hanya kau yang bersedia membebaskanku. Gommawo chagiya"

Seulas senyuman manis terukir di bibir shinigami tampan tersebut. Sayapnya merapat dan membawa kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "DIA menciptakanku untuk menderita kemudian akulah yang mengubah takdir sesukaku. Itupun termasuk kehendak DIA. Jadi jangan marahi aku kalau aku membunuh semua mahluk di bumi ini sekarang juga"

DERRGGGG… tanah tiba-tiba bergetar. Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi, di dalam dekapan kibum, di goreskannya kuas di lukisannya yang indah. Air laut naik dan menghantam keras kota indah dan membumi hanyutkan semua yang ada di kota itu dalam hitungan detik. Senyuman iblis yang kental terukir di wajah kyuhyun, membuat kibum semakin erat memeluknya sebelum kyuhyun melakukan lebih dari ini.

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWAAAAA…. KYUHYUN OPPAAAAA" teriak Haerin menunjuk wajah iblis innocent yang sedang asyik bermain dengan kupu-kupu hitam bertanda kematian milik kibum. "Kau sungguh membuatku dan Hae oppa lelah! Tega sekali kau!"

Kibum menarik tubuh mungil Haerin menjauh dari kyuhyunnya sebelum iblis itu berubah menjadi brutal dan mengharuskannya mencabut nyawa shinigami cantik itu. "Sudahlah.. itu sudah garisan takdir haerin-ah"

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat wajah kesal milik yeoja yang menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Diplototinya donghae yang sedang menatap kibumnya. Dia mengambil kuasnya, sekali lagi dia sudah lama ingin membunuh shinigami yang terus menyimpan perasaan pada kibumnya. Ayolah.. itu hanya praduganya. Donghae tak seperti itu, dia hanya terlalu sayang pada semua saengnya sesama shinigami.

Heechul menarik kuas yang di genggam kyuhyun. Di patahkannya kuas itu cepat. Kyuhyun melirik kejam pada namja cantik yang selalu mengganggunya tiba-tiba. "Kyu.. jangan menatap hyungku seperti itu!" perintah kibum telak yang membuatnya menunduk. Dia takkan pernah bisa menyentuh shinigami – yang baginya sebangsa dengannya itu mengingat kibumnya adalah saeng dari Heechul.

Kibum pov.

"Kyu.. jangan menatap hyungku seperti itu!" perintahku. Dapat kulihat kyuhyun segera menunduk, aku tahu sekarang dia pasti sedang mengumpat. Apa dia kesal? Tentu saja mungkin. Tapi kurasa itu tak sebanding dengan menghitamnya sayapku kan? Dan segala hal yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku bukan pamrih, aku seorang shinigami normal dulunya. Sama seperti mereka yang ada di sini. Sayapku putih dan aku tak tahu nafsu. Sekarang DIA telah mengubahku, karena Kyuhyun, iblis yang harus kujaga seumur pengabdianku. Aku telah menjadi Shinigami istimewa, shinigami yang memiliki nafsu, yang bisa mencintai dan seperti manusia atau iblis pada umumnya. Sebagai gantinya DIA memberiku kekuatan yang lebih, kekuasaan yang hebat dan kyuhyun di sampingku.

Ku naikkan dagu Haerin yang tiba-tiba menunduk. "Gwechana Haerin-ah?" saat kulihat tetes-tetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. Apa yang membuatnya bersedih?

Kali ini aku melirik donghae, meminta penjelasan lebih. Donghae tersenyum, dia menceritakan padaku tentang roh bernama Kim Ryeowook, sedikit membuatku iba. Namja yang menderita karena penyakit hemophilia. Sudah takdir dia takkan bertahan lama dengan penyakit itu. Kemudian Kim Yesung, namjachingunya yang sama menderitanya sekarang karena namja itu telah meninggalkannya.

"Oppa.. jebal.. bantu namja itu ya!" dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Baiklah aku kalah. "Berikan keajaiban untukknya oppa"

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah… asalkan kau berjanji untuk melakukan tugasmu dengan lebih baik". Yeoja itu mengangguk, memberikan senyuman malaikat terbaiknya untukku. Aku mendengar decihan kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum menghampiri sang Lucifer tampan.

Ku acak rambutnya pelan, dia menatapku semburat tatapan membunuh yang mengerikan bisa kulihat dari tatapan itu. Aku tak takut, meski dulu inilah alasan tak ada yang berani mencabut nyawanya dulu. Aku sudah sungguh terbiasa. "Aku akan pergi"

"Aku tahu"

"Berjanjilah! Jangan nakal eoh!" dia melipat wajahnya, membuktikan dia tak suka aku jauh darinya. Karena hanya aku yang berani berdiri di sampingnya. Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut. Membuatnya kembali patuh untuk membiarkanku pergi. Membiarkan diantara kami muncul kerinduan.

Dia mengangguk, kulihat pipinya merona merah. Dia mengecup pipiku singkat, mengikat janji bahwa dia takkan menimbulkan masalah selama aku tak ada di sampingnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Terus kutatap namja di hadapanku. Sudah tiga jam mungkin aku memikirkan apakah dia pantas menerima pertolongan dariku. Kulihat buku yang bertulisan kematian. Aku jelas melihat namanya YESUNG – HAERIN – umur tua. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia manusia yang baik. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat aku mulai mendengar umpatan kasar dari bibirnya yang kering. Mengutuk nama suci DIA.

Saat aku hendak pergi dan memutuskan bahwa namja ini tak berhak menerima pertolonganku, dia merangkak ke tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya terbaring lemah. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam, membelai rambut ryeowook dengan lembutnya. Jasad namja itu hamper membusuk. Dia menciumi wajah namja itu kemudian, "Chagiya, bukankah kau mencintaiku juga? Kembalilah padaku chagiya. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun, kumohon! Bangunlah!" isakkan pilu itu terdengar membuatku melembutkan kembali hatiku. Begitu menderitakah kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintai? Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Ya—aku luluh, kenapa aku tak bisa menolong orang baik yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya sementara aku bisa menolong pendosa besar seperti cho kyuhyun yang membenci segalanya. Apa hatiku begitu picik hingga tak bisa membantu orang lagi? Aku menunjukkan sosokku dihadapannya.

Yesung pov.

"HUWAAAA…." Teriakku kaget saat melihat sesosok namja berparas indah melayang di dalam kamarku dengan sayap hitam kelam di punggungnya. Wajah dinginnya mengatakan bahwa dia bukan orang yang baik. Hei—dia bahkan bukan orang kurasa. Apa dia malaikat? Kurasa bukan. Dia iblis!

Aku membentangkan tanganku hendak melindungi wookie yang masih tertidur. Aku tahu dia tak mau dibangunkan oleh orang lain selain aku. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku Shinigami! Bukan iblis. Kibum Imnida" dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sayapnya yang terbentak berangsur mengatup di punggungnya, dia berlahan menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Membuatku dapat melihat betapa indahnya sosoknya itu. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa tadi? Shinigami? Dia ingin mencabut nyawa wookie?

"Bukan, aku tak bertugas mencabut nyawa orang baik seperti dia. Tugasku mencabut nyawa para pendosa besar" jelasnya masih dengan wajah stoick nya.

Mwo? Apakah maksudnya dia ingin mencabut nyawaku? Apakah aku akan mati dan menyusul wookie? "Anni.. jika aku mencabut nyawamu, kau takkan pernah menyentuh surga dan bertemu dengannya" jelasnya yang membuat rasa takut berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Persetan dengan harga diriku. Persetan dengan diriku sebagai penyanyi terkenal dan persetan dengan orang tuaku petinggi Negara ini. Aku berlutut dihadapannya. Memohon dengan air mata berlinang. "Bisakah kau menukar nyawaku dengannya? Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumannya dari jauh itu sudah cukup"

"Aku bisa"

Eh…benarkah? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Aku berdiri dengan susah payah. Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur ryeowook. "Benarkah? Ayo lakukan!" kebahagiaan menyeruak dalam benakku sekarang.

"Tapi…. Tunjukkan padaku rasa cintamu itu padanya. Kemudian aku akan berikan keajaiban dengan menukar umurmu dengannya dan memasukkanmu ke surga. Tapi jika cinta yang kau puja itu adalah kebohongan maka jadilah iblis" aku tertegun saat mendengar suara berat itu. Aku mengecup pucuk kepala wookie, aku akan lakukan. Aku mengangguk, dia menarik tubuhku ke dekapannya. Menautkan bibir kami, jantungku bereaksi cepat. Ya.. dia sedang mengikat perjanjian kami.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku menatap punggung shinigami bersosok manusia yang kini berada di hadapanku. "Sampai kapan kau akan diam disana?" tanyanya masih dengan raut tenang. Aku melangkah panic, tubuh sekarang ini membuatku agak susah bergerak. Aku terperangkap dalam sosokku yang sekarang menjadi seorang wanita. Wookie takkan mengenalku kalau begini ceritanya.

Dia merangkul pinggangku mesra agar bisa mensejajarkan kecepatan berjalan kami. Banyak orang yang memandang kami iri. Ya.. shinigami ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan terlalu tampan seandainya dia yeoja. Bahkan tampa sayap di punggungnya dia masih terlihat berbeda.

Kami memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah. Dia menundukkanku di sofa. Menatapku dari atas hingga bawah. Membuatku malu mengingat aku seorang yeoja sekarang. Aku menarik rok miniku berusaha agar bisa menutupi lututku dan berusaha menutupi tubuhku yang terus di liriknya. "Yak! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Kau kan yang merubahku menjadi yeoja"

"Mianhe" dia membungkuk sedikit formal. Santai sekali sikapnya. Ditatapnya mataku kali ini, tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa tertahan. Manisnya… eh… bukan.. sialan! "Habis kau jauh lebih sempurna jika menjadi yeoja"

"Berhentilah mengejekku Kibum!" sentakku marah. Jangan heran kalau aku sudah sangat akrab degan shinigami jelek ini. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh sejak kami membuat perjanjian. Kenyataannya, aku tak membuat ryeowook sadar akan kehadiranku, aku malah di cap sebagai yeoja genit oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Sementara dia terus menolak keberadaanku karena dia bilang dia pria abnormal yang mencintai sesama dan sekarang dia sedang mencari keberadaanku.

Kibum duduk di sampingku, di tepuknya kepalaku. "Tenanglah noona, jangan menggodaku dengan suara manjamu" tuhkan… dia memang suka seperti itu.

"Yak… kau tahu kelakuanmu yang sok akrab itu membuatku dimusuhi oleh semua yeoja dan uke. Mereka merasa aku yeoja penggoda namja tampan. Menjauhlah dariku!"

Dia tersenyum manis, wajahku memerah karenanya. "Kau tak menyerah dan menjadi iblis saja?" tawarnya keseribukalinya kurasa. Aku menggeleng kuat. Aku masih mencintai ryeowook sungguh.

"Baiklah.. tiga hari lagi hyung! Berusahalah! Eh.. maksudku noona" PLAAKKK.. ku lempar sepatu hak tinggi ku tepat kekepalanya. Anehnya dia tak menghindar atau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencegah benda naas itu menghantam kepalanya. Dia malah meringis kesakitan.

"Yak.. apa yang kau lakukan babo?" teriakku segera melihat kepalanya yang terkena timpukkan. Kembali aku melihat senyumannya seolah dia memang sengaja agar aku mendekatinya. Apa ini ujian? Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Shinigami ini sungguh membuatku membeku. Dia melumat bibirku lembut, bukan perjanjian ataupun ciuman untuk menggodaku. Apa ini benar-benar ujian agar aku gagal mempertahankan cintaku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya keras, saat aku merasakan dia akan menarik rohku keluar dan aku mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kurasakan wajahku yang memanas, jantungku yang memompa lebih cepat, lebih parahnya aku menyadari satu hal.. aku mulai mencintai shinigami yang selalu menempel dalam hidupku selama 7 hari penuh ini.

Dia beranjak dan berlari meninggalkanku. Hei.. bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya mengingat dialah yang melakukan ujian gila ini? Aku memasang wajah baboku, berusaha melupakan perasaan yang mulai mendidih di hatiku.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Apa aku gila? Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Apa ini yang dinamakan nafsu? Bisa-bisanya aku menyerangnya mendadak seperti tadi. Bahkan saat aku menyentuh kyuhyun aku selalu meminta izin darinya dulu. Sejak kapan aku menjadi tak sopan seperti ini?

Aku menepuk jantungku, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gila yang merasuki pikiranku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia yang mencintai orang lain. Perasaanku ini bahkan rasanya sangat hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari perasaanku pada kyuhyun yang cinta itu memang harus kupersembahkan hanya untuknya.

"Baiklah Kibum! Sadarlah!" runtukku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok saat aku lihat kibum hyung kini dalam kondisi yang aneh. Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, dia terlihat sangat manis. Dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melihatnya dan tentu saja calon iblis yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi iblis. Hahahaha… menjadi iblis karena cinta, bukankah itu terdengar lucu.

"Baiklah kibum! Sadarlah!" lho… kedengaran lho hyung… dasar kibum hyung bahkan dia tak sadar kalau dia sedang bergumam dengan jelasnya. "Kau tak boleh mencintai Yesungie" mwo? Apa katanya tadi? Seolah sebuah panah baca menancap di jantungku. Yesungie? Maksudnya calon iblis itu? Berani sekali ingin merebut hati kibummie ku? Dia mau mati ha? Meskipun dia jadi iblis, dia tak bisa sepertiku. Dia takkan pernah diizinkan mencintai seorang shinigami sepertiku, kecuali kibum hyung yang menginginkannya.

Aku mengepal tanganku keras. Kebencian dan dendam kembali meluap di hatiku. Aku akan menghancurkan yesungie nya itu hingga tak berbentuk. Akan kubuat dia sendirilah yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia rendahan itu.

Author pov.

Hari ke-8

"Selamat pagi" ucap seorang namja dengan sopan pada sosok yang di ketahui bernama kim ryeowook itu. Yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk di samping namja manis itu melirik kearah namja yang baru saja menyapa wookienya. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida, mahasiswa baru"

Drrrtttt…. Merinding, Yesung merasakan sebuah aura menakutkan dari namja dengan seringgai iblis di wajahnya. Seolah meminta tuntutan untuk menjauh. Dia tak bisa, waktu tak mengizinkannya untuk memasukkan kyuhyun dalam hidup wookie-nya.

Ryeowook terdiam, tatapan kyuhyun mulai menghipnotis dirinya untuk patuh. Ya.. namja itu memang memikat. Terlebih lagi – namja itu sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya yang menghilang – Yesung yang sangat ia rindukan. "Wookie, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" seolah mengalami déjà vu, semua perkataan dan gerakan persis ketika yesung dulu.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok yeoja di samping wookie, tersenyum menyeringgai mengumandangkan kemenangan telak. Dia akan membuat ryeowook jatuh dalam dekapannya dan tak akan membiarkan Yesung yang sesungguhnya menang.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sialan! Siapa dia?" teriak Yesung menendang kaki meja makan. Kibum hanya menatap yeoja yang jauh dari kata anggun itu bolak-balik mirip seperti setrika panas.

Dia ingin terkikik geli, percuma saja wajah Yesung begitu cantik saat menjadi seorang yeoja tapi sifat kejantanannya sama sekali tak berubah. "Yak.. berikan aku ide! Jangan memasang wajah begitu donk!" dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa samping kibum.

"Menyerah sajalah!" kali ini kata-kata kibum bukan tampak seperti perintah melainkan permohonan. Ia sudah tak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia menginginkan namja bertubuh yeoja ini terus berada di sisinya untuk selanjutnya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" terasa sakit? Tentu saja! Itu bagaikan penolakan secara tak langsung.

"Apa kau mencintai Ryeowook?" pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulut kibum. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya dan kembali ia menanyakannya. Jawaban itu takkan berubah.

"Tentu saja!" benarkan? Itu hanya membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Tidak ada harapan cintanya yang tulus itu akan terbalas. Kibum tak mengerti, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Yesung terdiam, dia tak percaya bahwa seorang shinigami bisa menangis dengan alasan yang tak ia ketahui. "Kau menangis?"

"Benarkah?" kibum cepat menghapus air matanya. "Kurasa aku sedih karena kau takkan pernah menjadi iblis"

"Yaa… aku belum menyerah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Hari -9

Sinar mentari menyelinap dari celah jendela. Membangunkan kibum saat cahaya itu mengenai wajahnya. Di tatapnya wajah Yesung yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Di raihnya selimut dan menaikkan selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuh Yesung yang masih terlelap. Di belainya lembut wajah yeoja itu.

Menjadikannya sosok sebenarnya terlihat, sosok namja Yesung kini terlihat, tak kalah cantik dengan sosok yeojanya. Kibum bahkan mengakui, dia menyukai yang manapun, dia mencintai sosok yang sama. "Saranghae" ucapnya pelan sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung.

"Hei.. Kau ingin mengambil kesempatan saat aku tidur ya, shinigami?"

PLOOOP… wajah kibum sontak memerah setelah tertangkap basah oleh Yesung. Dia langsung memasang wajah dinginnya. "Mana mungkin" jawabnya tenang kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. Mengembalikan sosok yeoja Yesung. Yesung terkekeh pelan, ide jahat terlintas di kepalanya untuk sedikit menggoda shinigami yang selalu menjahilinya ini.

Dipeluknya dari belakang tubuh kibum, "nadooo" katanya berbisik. Bisa di dengar detak jantung kibum yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya membatu, perasaan hangat menyelimutinya saat kibum seolah membalas perasaannya yang masih penuh misteri.

Kibum berbalik, ia sungguh tak mempu membaca pikiran Yesung. Entahlah.. mungkin karena namja ini mulai menjadi iblis mengingat waktu perjanjian mereka akan segera berakhir. Satu hal, dia melihat ketulusan dari mata jernih itu. Sekali lagi kibum mengubahnya menjadi namja kembali, sosok indah itu mengkalungkan lengannya di leher kibum sementara sang shinigami melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yesung.

Sungguh Yesung berharap, waktu berhenti sekarang juga, menyisakan waktu yang lama agar dia bertahan dengan namja ini. Tapi dia mungkin masih mencintai wookienya. Dia berusaha tetap setia. Di dorongnya tubuh kibum menjauh, tubuhnya kembali menjadi yeoja. Dia menyeringgai "kena kau babo!" ejeknya tapi dengan nada yang terdengar terluka.

%ika. Zordick%

Hari terakhir

Kibum pov.

Aku melangkah tenang masuk ke apartemen yang kutinggali bersama dengan Yesung hyung. Ini hari terakhirnya, dan aku bisa merasakan aku tidak adil. Aku terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadikannya seorang iblis dan hidup bersamaku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" BRAAKKK…. Belanjaan yang kubawa jatuh begitu saja. Suara kyuhyun membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Aku diam melihat sosok iblisnya berubah menjadi lebih menbenci. Matanya penuh dengan amarah dan dendam. "Kau tidak dengar shinigamiku? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" dia menjelaskan pertanyaannya. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kyunnie" dia melayang di tanah dan mendarat tepat di depanku. Dia menatapku, baru kali ini aku takut untuk balas menatapnya. Aku sadari kesalahan ada pada diriku.

"Kau membohongiku!" teriaknya hingga membuat Yesung keluar dari kamar , menatapku dan namja ini bingung.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya polos. Aku berlari ke arahnya, takkan kubiarkan kyuhyun melukainya seujung rambutpun. Terlambat.. kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat dari apapun di dunia ini. Dia sudah mencekik leher Yesung dengan kawat tembaga, dia bahkan tak ingin menyentuh Yesung. Dia pasti telah mengetahui segalanya hingga dia sangat membenci Yesung.

"Jangan merebutnya dariku brengsek!" bisik kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takkan bisa berhenti sekarang, ini kesalahanku, aku orang terakhir yang dicintainya dan aku menghianati cintanya yang hanya untukku itu.

Yesung meringis, "Lepaskan dia kyu!" teriakku dan kyuhyun malah makin kuat menjerat leher Yesung, mencoba menyakitiku secara berlahan. Yesung takkan mati jika tak ada yang mencabut nyawanya.

"Kau mencintainya eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun menatapku tajam. Sebagai shinigami aku berkata jujur, aku mengakuinya dan kyuhyun malah semakin marah mendengarnya. "Dia mencintai kekasihnya kibummie, lepaskan dia ya! Kembali padaku ya!" kyuhyun melepas ikatan di leher Yesung, dia menangis dan kini kurasakan rasa sakit di hatiku melihat untaian air mata indah itu. Airmata seorang iblis untukku.

Dia memeluk lututnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih menderita dari saat aku pertama mengenalnya. "Kau mencintai kim ryeowook kan?" aku menatap Yesung kali ini. "Kembalilah padanya!" aku menarik perjanjianku padanya. Menjadikannya menjadi namja kembali. Dia menatapku, aku memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Bagaimana bisa aku seegois ini?

"Saranghae~ aku mencintaimu kibummie" rasa senang menjalari tubuhku saat mendengar itu dari mulutnya. Aku terdiam tapi suara isakkan kyuhyun membuatku sadar.

"Kembalilah pada ryeowook mu!" aku mengelus kepala kyuhyun berharap dia takkan menimbulkan masalah akibat kesalahanku ini. "Dia lebih membutuhkanmu". Aku menunjukkan sayap hitamku. Ku lingkarkan tangan kyuhyun di pundakku. "Kita pulang ne~chagiya"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh shinigami bersayap hitam itu dan bergantungan manja di pundaknya. "Bummie~" bisiknya mesra, kibum tak bergeming. Matanya masih terus menatap lurus ke langit. "Manusia itu lebih kejam dari iblis kan?"

Kibum menarik kyuhyun ke pangkuannya, di selimutinya rajanya para iblis itu dengan sayap hitam kelamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dibalas kibum dengan killer smilenya. "Ya.. mereka sangat kejam"

Berlahan kibum melumat bibir kyuhyun, meski di hatinya ia masih menyimpan sosok Yesung. Namja itu memilih bunuh diri sejak peristiwa ia meninggalkannya. Kenyataannya, ia memang namja yang malang. Dia tak menjadi iblis tapi terus mencari sosok shinigami milik sang Lucifer. Dia jauh lebih menderita tergantung antara hidup dan mati. Terlelap di ranjang hangat, ia bernyawa tapi rohnya terus berkelana.

Kyuhyun takkan pernah membiarkan roh penasaran itu menemukan kibumnya. Meski hati kibum tak miliknya tapi ia takkan menyesal dan tak berharap lebih. Dia hanya melindungi kibum dari sosok manusia yang mencintai dalam waktu yang singkat. Bukan sepertinya yang rela ribuan tahun mencintai sang shinigami meski dalam tubuh seorang iblis.

"Saranghae bummie~"

"Hmm"

FIN

FF gaje selesai! Apa-apaan ini? Bwahahahahaaha. Maklum baru nulis kembali.

Oke… review… yang udah baca wajib review!

Dan juga request dengan berbagai pair di terima.. berhubung saya mau buat neh,…. #ditendangreaders


End file.
